


That One Spot

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Series: Bandom Oneshots/Multifics [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angry Patrick, Angst, Boyfriends, Cat, Cat Lady Gerard, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human!Gerard, M/M, Neko!Patrick, Sweet, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: Gerard Way/Patrick Stump Neko Au I don't know why but I've always thought of Gee as a crazy cat ladyPatrick is a Neko and is trying to work but Gerard keeps distracting him and it's starting to piss him off.





	That One Spot

 

Patrick loved Gerard, he really did. But sometimes he wanted to claw his damn face off. It was a Sunday morning and he was trying to work, and was happy about it. He was comfy, warm, and making great progress on a new song in GarageBand on his computer which was comfortably situated on his lap. He had his favorite tea on the coffee table. And early morning sunlight flittering through the half-drawn curtains onto his tail warming it pleasantly.

What he lacked though, was peace. It would seem that his human had made it his mission to throw the Neko off track. He’d brush by at unpredictable moments, usually when he was really concentrating, and scratch that special spot behind his ear that made him practically melt. It would have been fine if not for the fact that every time he did it Patrick completely lost his train of thought. And he knew, he just knew, that Gerard was doing it on purpose. He could smell the older mans mischief.

So when he finally had a breakthrough in the melody he was trying to fix, and Gerard strolled around and made him lose it. It’s completely understandable that Patrick, lost his shit.

He was absolutely livid, how dare he, and especially after he’d repeatedly asked him to stop so politely! He launched himself up, utilizing his catlike attributes to quickly grab the other and drag him over onto the couch. His computer falling to the floor in the process, but Patrick couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was growling and yowling, hissing and holding on with all his might as the other yelped and tried to get away.

Yeah, no. Gerard was so not getting out of this one. And when he finally had him pinned, Gerard had the audacity to smile at him. This stupid bright, adoring smile that he often used when he thought Patrick couldn’t see him watching.

“What?” He yowled when he could form words through his growls.

“What could be so important that you had to keep doing that!” Patrick could sense Gerard’s amusement.

“Doing what, kitty?” The blond leaned down and bit the humans shoulder. Not enough to break the skin, but definitely enough to bruise and sting a lot where his fangs pressed in.

“Ow! Okay! Okay, I yield! I yield! Jesus Christ Patrick stop! You’re just super fucking cute when you’re angry and when I pet you.” Patrick removed his teeth to look at Gerard skeptically.

“You wanted to make me mad? Why?” The pinned man’s smile grew soft and concerned.

“I worry ‘bout you ‘Trick. You’re always working even when you don’t have to. And before you say anything, yes I know you enjoy it, but sometimes you just get so wrapped up in it that you don’t take care of yourself.” He then leaned up and kissed the stunned Neko chastely on the mouth.

While in shock he didn’t notice Gerard pulling a wrist free from his grip and raising it to one of his ears. The next thing he knew, his body was going limp, his face nuzzling into Gerard’s neck and a purr was rumbling through his chest. It may be used unfairly at times but he had to admit, getting pet in that one spot felt ridiculously good.

“I also just really, really love to pet you, oh my god you’re purring that’s so fucking cute, oh my god my heart, I love you so fucking much.” Patrick just mewled quietly, his eyes half-lidded and lazily dragged his arm up to place his hand over Gerard’s mouth. Well ‘place’ in the loosest term possible, more like he flopped his hand there. He snuffled quietly into Gerard’s neck before dozing off.

They remained there for hours after, Patrick sleeping and occasionally making little kitten-like sounds or movements, his tail swaying contentedly. And Gerard practically vibrating in his excitement and cooing adoringly at the Neko every time Patrick so much as twitched.

His boyfriend may be a bit much at times, but Patrick loved him, and knew he was loved back unconditionally. Even though he also knew that a very small part of it was due to Gerard’s love of anything feline. It was okay. He was happy, they both were.


End file.
